


Little Lion's Downfall

by Apocalypse_the_Abysswalker



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blood, Blow Jobs, Crying, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Explicit Sexual Content, Imprisonment, Injury, Knifeplay, M/M, Masochism, Mind Break, Necrophilia, Pain, Painful Sex, Porn, Psychological Torture, Rape, Rough Sex, Sadism, Shame, Smut, Stabbing, Torture, Trauma, Undead, Violence, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:55:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 4,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21581518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apocalypse_the_Abysswalker/pseuds/Apocalypse_the_Abysswalker
Summary: Sylvanas conquers Stormwind and imprisons Anduin. She wants him tortured and broken and the best person to do that is her champion Nathanos.
Relationships: Nathanos Blightcaller/Anduin Wrynn
Kudos: 23





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I did some formatting edits and fixed some mistakes. This work is quite old and I'm not happy with the quality but feel free to read it if it interests you. Beware the tags, it gets disturbing.

It was dark in his cell. His short blonde hair was dirty, looking more like brown now. He lost a lot of weight, and was clothed only in atattered linen shirt and underwear. Nobody would recognize the former king of Stormwind in this filthy prisoner.

He was locked for a month now and at this point he stopped trying to escape. It was pointless. He was surprised when guards opened his cell. They put a leash to his collar that he had from the first day, which he found impossible to remove. He tried to resist, but weakly. He had no strength left in him after a month with very little food.

They put handcuffs on his wrists, and walked led him through dark hallways. He had no idea where he was. The last thing he remembered was his city falling to banshee queen’s army. He fought hard at that time, but there were too many enemies. He would have preferred to die for his people, but he got captured alive after they used some kind of paralyzing poison shot on him. He couldn’t move and then they hit his head… He lost consciousness and awoken later in a prison cell. There was nobody coming to save him. The reality was very dire. He was praying to the light but it looked like it abandoned him.

They reached the end of the hallway, a door opened, and inside, there was a torture chamber. He could have expected that, but he started trembling at the realization.

“Leave him here,” said an unknown voice. Guards left, leaving him in the dimly lit room with an unknown figure approaching him. First the figure locked the door and then approached the prisoner.

“Nathanos?” said Anduin, surprised. He didn’t expect someone of such a high rank down in this dungeon. It got him scared even more. Just what did they plan to do with him?

“Little lion,” said Nathanos and smiled. The twisted smile sent shivers down Anduin’s spine. He tried to be brave but was utterly terrified.

“We need you to submit and make your people accept the queen as their new ruler,” Nathanos explained. That was the easiest way to take away the citizens’ hopes and stop them from rebelling. Simply killing Anduin won’t do, because they might find someone else to look upon.

However, it won’t be easy to make Anduin submit. That’s why Nathanos got to handle this matter personally.

  
“Never!” growled Anduin. Nathanos only sighed, not really expecting a different answer. His orders from the queen were simple – he had to make Anduin cooperate with them, and it didn’t matter how. He had experience with torture and was quite confident in his abilities. He looked forward breaking this little boy. Without a warning he threw Anduin to a metal table and bound his wrists to it.

It was funny how easy it was and how weakly the boy resisted. Nathanos grinned at him, which only made the boy’s eyes widen with fear. He also bound Anduin’s ankles to sides of the table, spreading his legs apart.

Then he went to heat a piece of iron. He was getting quite turned on as he removed Anduin’s shirt, and burned his chest with iron hot enough to glow orange. The smell of burning flesh filled the room. Anduin’s scream was like a woman’s, a very high pitched voice filled with immense pain.

It was only the beginning. The plan was to torture him until he passed out from the pain. The boy showed a surprising amount of endurance, as he went through and hour of getting his flesh burned again and again, and he didn’t even beg Nathanos to stop.

“Submit,” ordered Nathanos, who got bored with the burning, and instead started peeling of skin from Anduin’s arm with a knife.

“Never,” the boy answered weakly. He lacked his earlier anger but it didn’t look like he was going to change his mind anytime soon. Nathanos laughed as he thought about many ways to break someone. Pain was only one of many options. He undid Anduin’s shackles and threw him to the ground. He was shaking from pain or fear or both. Nathanos grabbed his hair and whispered to his ear: “Now the real fun begins.”


	2. Chapter 2

Anduin’s mind was clouded by the pain, and he only barely felt Nathanos’ fingers forcing his mouth open. They tasted like rotten meat and Anduin felt like he was going to throw up. But then the fingers were replaced by something else.

Anduin made a surprised sound and his eyes went wide. He tried to pull away, but Nathanos held his hair firmly.

“Oh, you feel so good,” Nathanos whispered as he was thrusting his dick in and out of Anduin’s mouth. The pathetic boy was so weak from the torture that he couldn’t even bite. Tears welled in his eyes and his face was red from shame. It looked like this was worse for him than the previous torture.

 _Interesting._ Nathanos forced his dick deeper, and Anduin started throwing up, and then choking on his vomit because Nathanos didn’t stop. Instead he went faster, enjoying the sight of crying Anduin, before finally pulling out and coming all over Anduin’s face and chest. It must have hurt in his wounds.

“Guards!” called Nathanos.  
Anduin was taken to his cell as he was, covered in vomit and come. He had no way to clean himself. He cried in shame and he didn’t sleep the night after.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day he was brought to the same place, with the same person waiting for him there. He stared at the ground, unable to look at Nathanos. He walked closer, and Anduin expected merciless torture right away, but instead, Nathanos touched his chest gently, tracing the burned skin.

“Why don’t you heal yourself with your light?” he asked mockingly. The truth was that the collar on Anduin’s neck was anti-magical, blocking all attempts to use magic of any kind, but it would be better to let the boy think that he light has abandoned him. Anduin didn’t say anything, thinking about the light, and about why it didn’t answer.

“Will you submit?” asked Nathanos. Anduin kept silent. Nathanos was hoping for that. It was fun to play with this boy-king. He pressed Anduin to the wall and kissed his neck gently. Anduin started shaking, and a lot.

Nathanos was quite sure that this was the way to break the boy’s mind. He reached for Anduin’s dick. Anduin gasped.

“What are you doing? Stop, stop it!” he screamed. But Nathanos continued, pulling down Anduin’s underwear and stroking him until he got half hard.

“Oh, you enjoy this?” he asked mockingly.

“Noo I don’t please stop, please, please, please!” So, it was this easy to make him beg? Nathanos grinned as he watched Anduin’s body betray him, as his face clearly showed pleasure despite his words. Again, he was too weak to resist.

“Do you like it?” asked Nathanos as he went faster with his hand.

“Nnn…Nnn… Ahh, yess,” moaned Anduin. He started to cry again. And once again his face was red with shame.

“Good,” said Nathanos and moving his hand away. He won’t allow the boy to come, at least not yet. Instead, he threw him to the table and strapped only his wrists to it. He climbed on the table too and forced Anduin’s legs apart, moving between them.

“Noo, not this, please, no,” begged Anduin, weeping, realizing what was going to happen.

“You have other options,” suggested Nathanos. “You can submit to us. Do what we ask of you.”

Anduin kept silent except for sobbing, closed his eyes, stopped his struggles. It was a way of surrendering his body, but not yet his mind.

“You are going to like this too,” promised Nathanos as he pressed two fingers against Anduin’s asshole. 

“Not this, just torture me, kill me, anything, please,” begged Anduin but Nathanos ignored him and pressed the fingers inside.

“NO not this it hurts!” screamed Anduin.

“Oh, shut up,” said Nathanos. “You must have done this so many times before.”

“Not like this, I never…” said Anduin, blushing.

“Shh, don’t worry, I will be gentle,” Nathanos whispered to his ear and kissed him. These words made Anduin feel sick. It was wrong, so wrong.

After a few minutes of stretching, followed by painful cries and begging, the fingers were removed. Nathanos’ dick was painfully hard. He first shoved it to Anduin’s mouth, and Anduin sucked obediently, knowing it would be less painful if he got it wet and slick. After another minute Nathanos moved back between Anduin’s legs, and pushed his hard dick into the tight little ass. He moaned in pleasure as he slowly went deeper.

Anduin struggled against the chains on his wrists, still begging for Nathanos to stop. Nathanos grabbed Anduin’s dick again, which got soft in the meantime, and it took quite some time, but he got him hard again. He stroked the dick with the same rhythm in which he fucked his tight ass. Anduin’s eyes rolled back and he stopped struggling. His body was betraying him again. He tried to fight the pleasure but soft moans escaped his lips anyway.

Nathanos leaned closer to him, and whispered into his ear:  
“Anduin, come for me, I know you want to.”

“Ahh, never you monster, never! Stop, st- ahh, noo,” He said no, but his face said yes. Nathanos fucked him harder, when finally, Anduin couldn’t fight the pleasure. It felt too good. 

“Ahh, yess, deeper, pleeease!” Anduin moaned, his ass tightened around Nathanos, and he came hard in Nathanos’ hand, covering his own chest with come. It was too much for Nathanos, and seeing this brought him over the edge. He came in Anduin’s ass, groaning, surprised how good it felt.

Guards took Anduin back to his cell, eyeing the mess all over him. He was thown there naked and locked in the darkness. He was cold and he couldn’t even cry. His eyes were emptier that before.


	4. Chapter 4

It was night when the door to his cell opened. He couldn’t sleep anyway, tormented by shame and hate (mostly toward himself).

What was happening? Was he being saved? Did his prayers reach the light?

No, it was one of the guards. He took hold of Anduin, twisting one of his arms behind his back painfully, pinning him to the ground.

“What are you doing? Stop!” screamed Anduin, but a large hand covered his mouth. As if daily torture wasn’t enough, his nights will be ruined too.

Anduin could only cry in shame as the strong guy pulled out his cock and forced it into him. It hurt so much more than with Nathanos, and Anduin couldn’t stop wishing that instead it would be Nathanos pinning him to the ground, for at least he felt some kind of intimacy with him.

The guard was just pleasuring himself, using Anduin as nothing more than a toy, a thing to be used. Anduin felt no pleasure from it, and it was over fast, the guard came inside him, grunting. He then left without a word, leaving Anduin feeling cold and used like never before. He was so helpless. He cried until morning.


	5. Chapter 5

Anduin was disgusted by himself. His body longed for comfort, for more gentle touches from Nathanos, but his mind hated it, it was the hands of his enemy. Hands of one of those who made his city fall! He shivered, thinking about what happened at night, wanting to be comforted by a loving embrace.

He thought about Nathanos, wondering if he knew what happened. Were guards allowed to have their way with prisoners? _Probably yes_ , he thought. What else to expect from these filthy undead? He was shaking when they took him away from his cell again. He shivered when the guard that used him in the night grabbed his arm and smiled at him.

Suddenly he was on the ground, and being lifted and carried. He must have fainted. When he came to his senses, he was in Nathanos’ arms, held as he weighted nothing.

He held him for only one reason, and that was the fact that he fainted close to the torture chamber’s door. He was unable to stand on his feet, so guards just left him there, still unconscious. And so Nathanos had to carry him inside.

It was so comfortable to be held and carried. It reminded Anduin of the past, when he was a little child and his father carried him. But his father was dead and Anduin would gladly die too, instead of feeling… _This._

There was more torture when he got strapped to the table. This time, it surprisingly felt good. Anduin felt like he needed to be punished. For his thoughts and for his comfort in his enemy’s arms. He was glad for pain, for it was temporary, unlike the other things that were done to him.

Pain can be forgotten fast, but shame and humiliation not as easily. Nathanos noticed the change in his prisoner. The screams of pain that he heard on the first day were now replaced by something that resembled soft moaning, almost same as the sounds Anduin made when he was fucked.

So… he started to enjoy pain? That wasn’t good. He wasn’t supposed to enjoy himself. The point of torture was to make him hurt and uncomfortable, not enjoying himself. 

“Enjoying the torture, huh? You sick fuck?” Asked Nathanos as he stopped, lifting the bloody dagger which was opening up the wounds from previous burning.

“Uh, no?” said Anduin despise it was clearly obvious that he did.

“And YOU called ME a monster?” Nathanos laughed at him. “You’re pathetic. Enough for today,” he said as he started to undo the shackles. Not that they were necessary. Anduin was too weak to move, let alone run away.

Nathanos went to call for the guards, but a weak, small hand stopped him.

“What is it?” he asked. Anduin was silent.

“If you want something, say it,” insisted Nathanos. Anduin kept silent again, not removing his hand though. He couldn’t- he wasn’t quite broken enough to beg for more pain, the remains of his pride stopped him. But the pain was so good. It made him lose his mind for some time and then he didn’t need to think. He was already looking forward for more.

Nathanos ignored the hand that weakly held him, and called the guards anyway.


	6. Chapter 6

How much does it take to break a human?

Anduin laid on the cold floor of his cell, thinking about ways to end his suffering, but not finding any. Without his light and shadows, with his body weak and wounded, he was just hopeless. He tried o starve to death, but they forced him to eat. It made him suffer even more, knowing they still want him alive, knowing that the end is nowhere near.

After weeks of everyday torture, suddenly nothing is happening. He's left in the solitude of his cell. It is worse than any previous torture.

He longed for closeness, for attention, for any kind of touch. When guards brought him food, he begged them to kill him. They just laughed at him.

He was close to losing his mind. They brought him food once a day, and he was always waiting, holding the metal bars of his cell, pressing his skinny body on them. When they arrived, he stretched his arms towards them, trying to grab any one of the two, and pull them close. He screamed as they walked away.

“Pleeease stay here, kill me, hurt me, anything, please!" They paid him no attention.

“Just destroy me, fuck me, anything, please!” he shouted at them.

“Nobody would fuck such a disgusting filthy thing,” said one of the guards. Anduin was quite sure that it was the one that visited him at that night weeks ago. He hated what he did to him but now he would welcome it as it was at least some kind of touch, some kind of… _something,_ better than the nothingness he was forced to face. He felt like he was reduced into something less than a human.

They were not so kind to let him slip into madness. It would be too nice to just let him stop suffering by losing his mind and live as an empty shell. It was night again when someone opened his cell. And it wasn’t a guard. It was Nathanos himself.

He carefully locked the cell when he got inside. Not like Anduin even thought about escaping anymore. He ran to Nathanos, hugging him, holding him. He cried with relieve as he finally felt ‘human’ touch, no matter how cold.

“I needed to see you,” whispered Nathanos. Lies, sweet lies. Sweet enough to make Anduin believe. When you’re desperate enough, you can believe just about anything.

“I missed you so much,” said Anduin. He hated himself for it, but he couldn’t stop wanting, needing Nathanos- the touches, the torture, the pleasure.

“I need to feel something, please Nathanos, just, ah, do something to me, you know,” Anduin begged. He didn’t need to beg for long, as he was lifted from the floor and his face was pressed into the cold, stone wall. Nathanos pressed himself against Anduin’s naked back. He gently pulled at Anduin’s hair, leaned closer, and asked: “Do you want me Anduin?” It was the illusion of choice.

“Please, take me, I need you, do anything you want to me,” said Anduin. He had no pride left in him. Nathanos pressed his fingers deep in Anduin’s mouth to make them wet, and Anduin sucked on them, clearly not disgusted anymore by the rotten taste. He even moaned around them, like he was really enjoying it. All three of the fingers went deep into Anduin’s ass soon after.

He didn’t even scream at the pain, he just made sweet pained gasps. Some parts of him loved the brutality, because it, too, meant some level of closeness.

The fingers were soon removed and replaced by Nathanos’ hard cock. He had no mercy and went deep and hard, not really caring if it brings pain or pleasure. It brought both to Anduin. Nathanos stuck the fingers back into Anduin’s mouth while he fucked him, and Anduin started crying but he still sucked on them, slightly disgusted, but not daring to resist, afraid that Nathanos might get angry and leave if he protested.

The pained cries turned Nathanos on, and he turned Anduin’s head to face him, licking the hot tears. It would be enough to make him come, but he didn’t, he pulled out, resisting the urge to come, thinking about his orders.

He needed Anduin’s trust and affection, so he needed to last longer, to pretend to be loving and gentle. He turned Anduin over, pressing his back to the wall, lifting him and moving between his legs, only to force his dick deep inside again. He kissed Anduin deeply, like a lover would. Soon Anduin sounded less in pain and more lost in pleasure. He moaned like a woman while still crying softly.

Nathanos moved to kiss his neck, his collarbone, all while telling Anduin how good he feels, and moaning softly. It was too much for Anduin, he came loudly without even touching his dick, nails digging into Nathanos’ back. Nathanos gently laid him to the floor without reaching his own orgasm. He held Anduin until he fell asleep.

In morning, Anduin wondered if it was just a dream.


	7. Chapter 7

"He is close to breaking," Nathanos informed his queen.

"We have to work carefully now, or else he might lose his mind completely," he added.

Sylvanas smiled. "Good job my champion. Prepare him to speak to Stormwind's citizens by the end of this week. His submission will surely break their spirits."

It was a good plan to take away everyone's hopes. Much better than simply killing Anduin. Nathanos admired how clever his queen was, and how evil. He wished for some kind of a reward for his loyal service, and he wished to touch her cold skin, but by looking at her expression he understood that he is supposed to leave.

Frustrated, he decided to pay another visit to his pet prisoner. It was the day after the night visit. Nathanos had to admit it to himself, he enjoyed breaking Anduin more than he probably should.

When he opened the cell, Anduin begun crawling towards him, too weak to stand. Then he laid at Nathanos' feet like a loyal dog.

He would have to be cleaned or his people won't recognize him. And he should also be given more food, or he might just _die._ He looks very unhealthy, with bones too visible through his skin, looking almost like an undead.

Nathanos knelt next to Anduin, gently stroking his hair.

"If you will be a good boy, I will bring you more food," offered Nathanos. Anduin just nodded. Nathanos stood again, lifted Anduin off the ground by his hair, and unbuttoned his trousers.

Anduin understood the gesture, and reached for Nathanos' dick without hesitation. He started sucking him gently, earning soft sounds of pleasure from Nathanos. He briefly wondered if Anduin would do this so eagerly even if promised no reward. It seemed like the boy was desperate for any kind of touch, moaning around the dick in his mouth, as if pleased by the act.

He was also crying which was not a very appealing look. It was hot to see him cry from torture but these pathetic whimpers were quite a turndown. These were probably the tears of resignation. Of a broken soul.

Despite that, Nathanos finished after a few minutes, and Anduin swallowed every drop of come that was shot down his throat. He then slumped to the ground. Nathanos held him, embracing him for some time, pretending to care about his prisoner, and then he left Anduin all alone again.

He did send him some good food as a reward. The little priest was trained well. He would do anything asked of him now.


	8. Chapter 8

Having someone completely at his mercy felt just too good to Nathanos. He kept visiting Anduin more often than was necessary. The broken little boy did everything asked of him, just like expected.

His eyes got a little clouded, but he wasn't gone, Nathanos could tell that by his reactions. It was a difficult thing, keeping his pet prisoner subdued, while not letting him go mad and lose his mind.

That's why he allowed him some pleasure too. Only under control, of course.

"Touch yourself," he ordered Anduin while fucking him from behind. Anduin obeyed, stroking his already hard dick, while moaning and also crying like always. Nathanos grabbed Anduin's filthy hair and went faster, deeper, while Anduin groaned like a whore, begging for more, then begging to be allowed to come.

He was so obedient, waiting for minutes and minutes, before Nathanos finally ordered him to come. He came screaming, and thanked Nathanos.

He was broken just enough, and it was time to finish this master plan and carry on the queen's orders, before Anduin is reduced to an empty shell of no use. It was a pity but nobody can take all of this forever with his mind intact.

Nathanos held Anduin gently, whispering to his ear: "You have to do something for me today. Will you be a good boy?" he asked, quite confident that Anduin had really no fight left in him. The boy nodded. Strangely, he only spoke when being fucked, otherwise he kept silent. Hopefully they can force him to say some words or else all would have been for nothing.

They bathed him, to which he made no reaction. His grayish-brown hair turned back to golden in clean water. His bruises and scars emerged from all the dirt and come he was covered in. The servants who bathed him were disgusted.

He was given clean clothes and looked like a thinner version of his former self, except for the eyes. They were terrifying to look into. Nobody who is so young should have a look of such hopelessness.

"Let me be with him," were the first words he spoke as they dragged him somewhere by his collar.

Soon enough, he got to see Nathanos, who embraced Anduin's shaking body and whispered words of comfort to him. He calmed him enough to make the always present shaking be gone.

"Be a good boy, and we will get to play soon enough," he promised. "I will hurt you enough for you to forget," he whispered, as the poor boy started shaking again. A soft moan escaped those shaking lips, almost inaudible.

"You just need to show some people that you and them belong to us now," explained Nathanos as he dragged Anduin outside on his leash. Anduin thought about his options, his mind a bit clouded, his emotions torturing him, all he wanted was for it to stop, to be over.

He saw thousands of Stormwind's citizens gathered, watching him.

"It's over, I surrender, the banshee queen Sylvanas is now your queen," he said brokenly, avoiding looking into the crowd. Someone grabbed his hair and forced him to look into faces filled with hate, faces of his people that he betrayed. Their only hope was taken away, as Anduin knelt before Sylvanas.

Nathanos who still held the leash yanked it down, and Anduin fell face first to the dirt at the queen's feet. He didn't even make an attempt to rise up.

"All hail Sylvanas, your new queen!" shouted Nathanos to the crowd.

And Anduin repeated, "All hail Sylvanas!" The crowd was silent, shocked. _I failed them, I failed everyone,_ thought Anduin as everyone begun to walk away because the show was over. Anduin begun crawling away, too weak to stand up on his own, and Nathanos picked him up and carried him to his cell.

"I'll be back," promised Nathanos as he left Anduin alone with his thoughts.


	9. Chapter 9

"He served his purpose. Now get rid of him," said Sylvanas during their meeting right after Anduin was placed back into his cell.

Nathanos didn't like her words at all, why would she take away his plaything? He didn't dare oppose her, but he did try to bargain with her.

"Perhaps there will be some use of him in future?" he suggested. She glared at him angrily.

"Get rid of him before I do it myself," she hissed at him and left him alone to his thoughts.

"And display his corpse for public to see," she shouted from the hallway. _Was it really a good idea after Anduin openly supported her in public? Won't she look like she's killing her allies?_

Nathanos was confused, but the debate was over and Nathanos knew he would probably get a dagger in his chest if he chased after her and tried to talk her out of it.

He gave up and went back to Anduin's cell. The boy was eagerly awaiting him, crawling towards him as soon as he entered _. Well, at least I will get to play with him one last time,_ thought Nathanos.

"Please, make it stop," begged Anduin. Who knows what he meant? His thoughts or his life? It didn't matter so Nathanos carried him to the torture chamber, laying his body on the table.

He didn't restrain him but Anduin didn't resist even when Nathanos explored his body with a knife, making many shallow cuts. The blood turned him on as well as the choked, pained gasps. He kissed Anduin and cut deeper, but not too deep, he didn't want it to end just yet.

There was plenty of time to explore how much can Anduin take.

"More, more," Anduin begged, losing himself in the pain. Nathanos was happy to give him more, so he stabbed Anduin's shoulder with his knife, spraying himself with hot blood.

Anduin screamed only for a short time, until he lost his consciousness from too much pain. It was far from over though. He was awakened by a hard dick pushing into his mouth.

He couldn't suck properly, paralyzed by the pain from the knife still stuck in his shoulder. It sent waves of pain through his body with even the slightest movement. Unsatisfied, Nathanos pulled the knife out and put it to Anduin's throat.

The sense of danger seemed to awaken Anduin from his dizziness, and he sucked Nathanos' dick as good as he could. Nathanos grabbed Anduin by the stabbed shoulder, making him moan around his dick. It felt almost too good, but sadly Anduin passed out again when Nathanos pushed fingers deep into the wound _._

 _Living things are so fragile_ , thought Nathanos. This time he chose to awake Anduin by fucking his ass. It wasn't as tight as the first day after being used so much. For a few moments Nathanos closed his eyes, thinking about the banshee queen's beautiful body, and that got his dick much harder.

He grabbed Anduin's hair, fucking him hard, determined to not let him come one last time, fucking him so brutally that Anduin couldn't possibly enjoy it. Nathanos was cruel, slicing Anduin's back with a knife, tearing the soft flesh, then turning him over and making him lay on the cuts.

Then he spread Anduin's legs, fucking him face to face like a woman, looking into those clouded eyes. At this point Anduin probably didn't even see him, his eyes so empty that his mind must have shut down from the shock and agony.

Very gently, Nathanos kissed Anduin and drove a knife through his heart. He almost felt bad for the boy. Nobody should suffer such a fate.

He continued fucking the lifeless body until he came inside it for the last time.


End file.
